lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful People Beautiful Problems (song)
|DS = |next = "Tomorrow Never Came" |previous = "When the World Was at War We Kept Dancing" |album = Lust for Life |MiX= }}"Beautiful People Beautiful Problems" (registered as "Beautiful People") is a song by Lana Del Rey featuring Stevie Nicks. It was co-written with Nicks, Rick Nowels and Justin Parker and co-produced with Nowels, Kieron Menzies and Dean Reid. It is featured on Del Rey's fifth studio album and fourth major-label studio album Lust for Life. Background and writing The song was registered as "Beautiful People" with Justin Parker credited as a co-writer on APRA AMCOS during August 2015 along with "Wild One".APRA Id: GW48442673 During a 2017 interview with Flaunt magazine, Del Rey stated that she "traded" verses with Stevie Nicks and both are featured on the song's chorus: "Consider 'Beautiful People,' where she trades verses and coalesces on the chorus with the one and only Stevie Nicks, of whom I refer to as a bonafide badass. "I didn't know what to except or that I could even ask her, Del Rey remarks. "When I went through ideas of women that could really add something to the record, she was the one we kept coming back to. 'Bonafide badass' is a great phrase for her."[http://www.flaunt.com/content/people/lana-del-rey Flaunt - "Lana Del Rey" (May 15, 2017)] Del Rey discussed the song again in an interview with KROQ radio that was released on May 21, 2017, stating that she had wanted a woman on the record, and her and Rick Nowels both thought of Stevie Nicks. "They and Nicks actually started the track in New York at Electric Lady Studios, and then she flew back and finished it at our studio" said Del Rey, she continued talking about Nicks by saying: "she was amazing, she's just everything you hope she's gonna be. She loved the track and she added so much to it".[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9glg0Tx4trA YouTube - "Lana Del Rey Interview - KROQ Weenie Roast Y Fiesta 2017 (AUDIO ONLY)" (May 21, 2017)] On March 22, 2018, Tyrannosaurus posted an article revealing that the song, along with "The Good Life", was from 2014 and intended for the Tim Burton film, Big Eyes. It also revealed the original version is much darker beginning, centering in on an abusive relationship.https://www.tyrannosaurus.co/news/2018/3/21/lustforlife On August 5, 2018, the full lyrics of the demo and two snippets were leaked online. The full demo leaked on September 20, 2018 and the original file leaked on September 23, 2018. It was produced by Justin Parker. Live performances Del Rey performed the song live for the first time at her Lust for Life listening party and performance hosted by Spotify at No Vacancy in Los Angeles, California, on July 20, 2017. Cross-references * Reference to the song "Video Games". * Turtle doves are also mentioned in "Beautiful Player". * "Beautiful people" is a phrase also found in the song "God Bless America - and All the Beautiful Women in It". Official versions * Album version — 4:13 * Instrumental version — 4:16 * Demo version — 4:01 Lyrics Album version 2014 Demo version Charts References Category:Songs Category:Lust for Life songs Category:Collaborations Category:Released songs